


Day Twenty Five: Olfactophilia (Scent)

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, But really Tony has all the power, Challenging Aob dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mates, Omega Tony Stark, Scent Kink, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Everyone says that Tony got the short end of the stick by being chosen as an Omega.Nobody knows the one reason he loves it.





	Day Twenty Five: Olfactophilia (Scent)

**Author's Note:**

> I need more stories where Tony challenges the AOB society and Steve is 100% in support of it! So I made one. This is kinda how I feel like their dynamics would work if they were in this situation. So don't expect degradation or stereotypical Omega/Alpha behavior. You have been warned.

Most people thought that being an Omega meant that Tony had gotten the short end of the stick. Omegas were considered weaker, inferior, and tended to get judged based on their orientation far quicker than Betas or Alphas. To be someone’s ‘bitch’, as angry conservatives would call them, was the ultimate insult. And if an Omega tried to stand up for themselves when slurs were tossed their way, the question of ‘oncoming heat’ or ‘needing a good Alpha to make them feel better’ was always the first comment out of a naive Betas or ignorant Alpha’s mouth. Tony couldn’t count the number of ‘superior’ orientations that had sneered and protested his rise in the field of science, all who nearly busted a knot when he announced later that he was Iron Man. He enjoyed making haters shut up, revealed in proving every pompous Alpha wrong, and made it a habit to go up against anyone, regardless of their orientation, that thought him being a powerful Omega was wrong.  

But there was one specific part about being an Omega that Tony  **loved** .

“Keep going, please.” Warm hands cradled his face as he parted his lips wider, sinking down on the Alpha cock pulsing in his mouth. His tongue teased against the sensitive head with a precision that came from knowing his partner, brown eyes flickering up to soak in the blissed-out look above him. His lover had the power to take over the motions of his head, to force him down further and take the pleasure he was asking for. Instead, thumbs caressed his cheeks, praising him without words. The motion tangled the need and desire to make the man above him melt with the love that lurked under every playful lick and tightening of his mouth. Blue eyes were blown out from lust, body trembling when Tony swallowed around the cock bruising his lips. “Ah, y-you’re amazing. So close, Tony, I-” 

The Omega closed his eyes when a hint of sweet cinnamon and apples wafted through his nose, making him whine and squirm on his knees. The warm scent relaxed his body, made him lax and loose enough to fully slip the lengthy arousal down his throat with little tension. Mind hazy from the aroma, Tony’s hands started to stroke over his own cock, bobbing his head in time to the tiny twist of his wrist. He felt the first pulse of semen rush into his mouth, Tony preening with pride while still aching for release. He stuck with his licking and sucking of the overheated flesh, feeling his tip leak with each aborted thrust that his mate couldn’t hold back. Tony’s free hand slid up the planes of the sturdy body above him, fingers spread wide and searching. A sigh of gratitude was followed by a warm hand grasping his own, Tony opening his eyes again to look up at the moment he’d been waiting for. He pulled his lips away from the softening dick, all his attention on the man slowly dropping to his knees in front of the flushed Omega. 

“Steve, I-” His words were cut off when his hand was lifted to warm lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin before pulling back to speak. 

“Let me give you what you deserve.” The steady tone of the alpha didn’t hold a whiff of rank or superiority, but soothed the neediness that the engineer refused to show anyone other than the leader of his team. Steve’s eyes were clear and focused, leaning forward to take over the teasing strokes Tony had continued to give himself through Steve’s orgasm. Feeling the larger hand on his body had Tony groaning, head dropping down to the shoulder in front of him without hesitation. He knew what he was offering; he was giving himself over to be scented by the man holding him. The sign of submission was ingrained in his soul, like every other Omega in the world, but it never felt dirty or wrong when in the presence of Steve. Before, he would have rather bitten off his own hand than let any Alpha try to scent him. To  **claim** him. And many men before Captain America had learned first hand how dangerous Tony Stark could be with a repulsor when trying to order him to kneel.

But Steve never commanded his obedience; the Alpha had asked, waited, accepted that it may never happen without the stench of disgust or resentment. And Steve's genuine adoration for the Omega's independence had found Tony wanting to be showered in the sweet smell that was Steve Rogers. It had taken some time (and many heart-to-hearts with Nat and Rhodey) to give himself to Steve without feeling like he had lost a part of himself. It took even longer to actually complete their bonding ceremony. 

Nearly a year later, Tony knew he'd made the right choice. 

The hand against his hip was firm but soft, simply keeping Tony anchored to the Alpha now swiping the head of his dick with a warm thumb. Tony’s whole body shuddered before tilting his head to the side, exposing himself even more to the man now placing warm kisses along the column of his throat. It was soft and made him moan, cock painfully hard and ready to finish. Yet he fought against the edge of his orgasm, legs tense and waiting for the final piece of the puzzle. 

“God, just...do it, Steve. Make me come.” Omegas weren’t supposed to command their Alphas, inside the bed or out of it. In the older traditions, Omegas and Alphas weren’t allowed to call their lovers by their names. Alphas were weak to kneel for their Omegas or treat them as equals no matter what the ‘laws’ said. But Tony’s need to come and knowledge of his mate made the order fall from his lips without a second thought, and he cried out in ecstasy when Steve smiled and pressed his nose against the bundle of nerves behind Tony’s ear.  

“Whatever you want, Tony.” A steady pressure on the spot had Tony’s whole world lighting up, his body jerking hard into Steve’s touch. The Alpha,  **his Alpha** , was scenting him, Steve’s smell washing over Tony in waves of possession. It was more intense than during Steve’s orgasm, and it clung to his skin as a coat of armor. Like Steve would kill anyone who dared tried to make Tony feel anything less than amazing and beautiful and every other stupid word that always flooded Tony’s ears when he was coming around Steve’s knot. What had been a gentle hint before was now a crashing wave of aroma, filling Tony’s senses and leaving him overwhelmed. His hands cradled Steve’s head against his skin as he fell apart, coming against the hand still stroking him and dripping down onto the floor without shame. Steve’s lips peppered his throat between nuzzles and nips, continuing to surround the Omega in the comforting scent. Even when his orgasm trickled out of his mind, endorphins happily dancing along every nerve under his skin, Tony didn’t pull away from the affection, breathing through his nose and letting go of all control. 

There was one thing Tony loved about being an Omega; he got to let the world know Steve belonged to him, and nobody else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Steve as an Alpha wouldn't want to push him mate into anything, so he's prefer an Omega that will challenge him and kinda be more independent. Hence Tony. And on the flip side, I think Tony would need an Alpha that let him discover which parts of being an Omega he liked and kind of emphasizing those instead of trying to shape him into the 'perfect mate'. Hence Steve. Either way, had a lot of fuzzy fun with this one, so kudos and comments if you liked it and want more! Maybe one more popping out tonight! 
> 
> Day Twenty-Six: Roleplay (I guess also Smiles/Laugher? You'll see)


End file.
